


I'm In Love With A Killer

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline kink, Gun Kink, M/M, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that brief moment by the stairs in the big dark manor, Victor realizes he's in love with a killer.</p><p>Set in 1x7 "Possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With A Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why my mind came up with this. Just enjoy!

Victor realizes that he loves the way Ethan holds a gun. The way he reaches for his weapons in the holster. The way he unlocks the safety catch. The way he pulls the trigger.  
He finds that strangely arousing.  
Victor never finds anything arousing.  
He's always been way too caught up in poetry and science to fall in love, to desire, to touch himself.

He asks Ethan to show him how to work a gun because he is scared. He wants back control. He wants to feel powerful. He wants to feel safe.  
Wants to forget how easily he turns into a weak sobbing mess.  
He is still scared when his fingers close around that gun.  
Ethan's voice calms him, it's when he realizes he trusts that guy with his life.  
He pulls the trigger and the feeling of power overwhelms him, adrenaline is rushing trough his veins.  
He's laughing, like he's insane. His eyes cast back to Ethan, words come out of his mouth he doesn't remember the moment Ethan understands them.  
In that second he wants Ethan to fuck him against the dirty wall of the basement.  
Then Sembene appears and the moment fades.  
Victor has never wanted such a thing.

(He wants to forget that he did want by then. The plan to kill Caliban to get that demon out of his life formed somewhere after another morphine rush.)

In that brief moment by the stairs in the big dark manor, Victor realizes he's in love with a killer.  
In that brief moment that feels like an eternity when Ethan said "Then I'll slash your troath" or something like that.  
Victor doesn't remember the words, what he remembers is that it was a deadly treath and no one will ever dare to doubt that Ethan means that.

(Realization only hits him hours later when insomnia keeps him awake that Ethan cares about Vanessa in a way he'll never care about Victor.)


End file.
